srwd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Personal Equipment
These items are intended for use in Mecha-focused settings. The weapons apply Mecha Weapon properties to non-mecha-scale use and provide uses for armor and wondrous item slots that would otherwise be mostly irrelevant to mecha pilots. Original Thread. Firearms Discount Firearms You can acquire firearms through 2nd hand/black markets or cheap knock-offs, in which case they cost 1/10th the original cost, but cannot be upgraded by any other crafting/material/magic, cannot crit, do not automatically hit in a natural 20 and can only fire within the first range increment. Grenades have the radius of their blasts halved and do not deal damage if the victims make the save, Dynamite's DC is reduced to 10 and also deals no damage on a successful save, Flamer only affects a 20 feet line. Photon Weapons Photon weapons combine top-efficiency energy processing with in-built solar panels that absorb ambient light, although at the cost of killing power. Each hour of exposure provides 3 hours of working time, can store up to 24 hours. Anyone proficient with firearms is proficient with Photon weapons. |Space 1 = |Weapon Name 2 = Photon Sword (two-handed)|Damage (Type) 2 = 1d10/2d6 (S)|Critical (Use ‑ for hyphens) 2 = 19‑20/x2|Space 2 = |Special 2 = |Weapon Name 3 = Photon Dagger (one-handed)|Damage (Type) 3 = 1d3/1d4 (P)|Critical (Use ‑ for hyphens) 3 = 19‑20/x2|Space 3 = |Special 3 = , |Weapon Name 4 = Photon Partisan (two-handed)|Show Bonus = no|Show Ammo = no|Show Energy = no|Show Space = no|Show Weight = yes|Weight 1 = 6 lb|Weight 2 = 10 lb|Weight 3 = 2 lb|Damage (Type) 4 = 1d8/1d10 (P)|Crit ical (Use ‑ for hyphens) 4 = 20/x3|Weight 4 = 8 lb|Special 4 = , |Weapon Name 5 = Photon Katana (one-handed)|Damage (Type) 5 = 1d6/1d8 (S)|Critical (Use ‑ for hyphens) 5 = 20/x3|Weight 5 = 6 lb|Special 5 = , |Weapon Name 6 = Photon Slicer (one-handed)|Range Increment 6 = 30 ft|Damage (Type) 6 = 1d4/1d6 (S)|Weight 6 = 6 lb|Special 6 = , , |Weapon Name 7 = Photon Claw (one-handed)|Damage (Type) 7 = 1d4/1d6 (S/P)|Special 7 = , , |Weight 8 = 8 lb|Special 8 = , |Special 9 = , |Special 10 = , |Special 11 = , |Special 12 = (Cone), , |Special 13 = (Explosive 10), , |Critical (Use ‑ for hyphens) 7 = 20/x3|Weight 7 = 4 lb|Weapon Name 8 = Photon Fist (one-handed)|Damage (Type) 8 = 1d6/1d8 (B)|Critical (Use ‑ for hyphens) 12 = 19‑20/x2|Weapon Name 9 = Photon Handgun (one-handed)|Range Increment 9 = 30 ft|Damage (Type) 9 = 1d4/1d6 (P)|Critical (Use ‑ for hyphens) 9 = 20/x3|Weight 9 = 4 lb|Weapon Name 10 = Photon Rifle (two-handed)|Range Increment 10 = 60 ft|Damage (Type) 10 = 1d6/1d8 (P)|Critical (Use ‑ for hyphens) 10 = 20/x3|Weight 10 = 12 lb|Weapon Name 11 = Photon Mechgun (one-handed)|Range Increment 11 = 25ft|Damage (Type) 11 = 1d6/1d8 (P)|Weight 11 = 6 lb|Weapon Name 12 = Photon Shot (two-handed)|Show Cost = yes|Cost 1 = 30 GP|Cost 2 = 50 GP|Cost 3 = 15 GP|Cost 4 = 40 GP|Cost 5 = 90 GP|Cost 6 = 20 GP|Cost 7 = 45 GP|Cost 8 = 80 GP|Cost 9 = 25 GP|Cost 10 = 50 GP|Cost 11 = 30 GP|Cost 12 = 70 GP|Weight 12 = 14 lb|Cost 13 = 95 GP|Weight 13 = 20 lb|Cost 14 = 200 GP|Weight 14 = 24 lb|Range Increment 12 = 50 ft|Damage (Type) 12 = 2d4/2d6 (P)|Weapon Name 13 = Photon Launcher (two-handed)|Range Increment 13 = 100 ft|Damage (Type) 13 = 2d6/2d8 (B)|Weapon Name 14 = Photon Vulcan (one-handed)|Range Increment 14 = 80 ft|Damage (Type) 14 = 1d8/1d10}} Photon Weapon Descriptions Photon Saber Basic blade of photon energy to slice through armor. Photon Sword A larger blade with a core of solid metal and circuits, photon energy is concentrated in the edge to explode in impact, pushing enemies back. Photon Dagger A smaller photon saber, balanced to be used in pairs, but despite the smaller edge a strong firm grip is still necessary to avoid cutting oneself. Photon Partisan A shaft that projects a short energy blade, specialized for piercing harder targets while throwing them off balance. Photon Katana A curved energy blade crafted through elaborate algorithms, allowing for more elaborate swings without risk of cutting oneself, also better at cutting through harder targets but sacrificing general penetration. Photon Slicer A metal boomerang that encases itself in energy after being thrown, which both allow for cutting through multiple targets while maintaining a stable flight to make sure it returns to the hand of the user. Photon Claw Energy blades attached to the forearms specialized for dual wielding with either grace or raw power. Photon Fist Armored glove that can project an energy field over itself, allowing for devastating strikes while getting a firm hold of the target. Photon Handgun Basic energy pistol with superior targeting. Photon Rifle A longer barrel results in greater range and ability to strike out enemy weapons. Photon Mechgun Small automatic pistols balanced to be used in pairs, but a minimum of good dexterity is necessary for proper aiming. Photon Shot Large gun that fires a spread of energy bullets, specialized to slow down enemies. Photon Launcher Massive gun that fires a long beam of raw uncalibrated energy. Photon Vulcan Advanced gun with complicated and compact mechanisms, energy bullets hit hard but lack any special properties. Pilot Clothing The following all take the armor slot but otherwise do not have skill penalty, max Dex or armor spell failure nor do they count as armor for other abilities. Donning Pilot Clothing takes 5 rounds unless otherwise noticed. They weight 5 pounds for medium. The mecha cannot have any armor or clothing for the benefits to be gained while piloting. Bikini (100 GP) Grants +20% range increase and halves ranged penalties when using ammo non-missile Heavy ranged weapons. Noble Dress (400 GP) Grants +20% range increase and halves ranged penalties when using Beam ranged weapons. Shirtless (0 GP) Spirits cost 2 less spirit points to use after any other reductions. Getting shirtless can be done as a move action but ruins your previous clothing. Chest must remain fully exposed to gain the benefits. Bunny Suit (200 GP) Barriers, coatings and fields drain 2 less energy when activated. Energy melee weapons cost 20% less energy to use. Gothic Lolita Dress (300 GP) Range of spells, maneuvers and Idol music increased by 10%. Melee spells/maneuvers get +5 mu reach. Space Suit (150 GP) Negates any ill effects from being in space, enough air to last 3 hours before starting to suffocate as drowning. Can be donned as a standard action. Elite Pilot Suit (140 GP) Choose one martial school when the Pilot Suit is bought. The Pilot Suit grants +1 PL for maneuvers from that school. Mook Pilot Suit (14 GP) Can only be bought in batches of 100, and automatically ruined if wearer dies. Grants +1 to Will saves per adjacent or flanking ally of your size or bigger and a cumulative +1 to attack rolls per adjacent or flanking ally of your size or bigger that attacked your target in the same round. Only allies wearing a Mook Pilot Suit that aren't your minions/followers/cohorts/summons/companions/familiars/similar count for this benefits. School Uniform (197 GP) Immune to the Scan spirit, all indirect divinations/knowledge/similar abilities claim you’re you as a specific combination of commoner/expert/aristocrat levels, chosen when clothes are acquired. Military Officer Uniform (218 GP) If you’re piloting a pure Real Robot, you gain a +1 bonus to all 1d20 rolls, AC and damage rolls per Real Pilot level you are above the necessary to acquire it (so for example a Real Pilot 3 piloting a tier 1 Real Robot would get +2 to all 1d20 rolls, AC and damage rolls). Civilian Clothes (179 GP) Choose one accessory when this clothing is bought. You can use it in your mecha as if it was one tier lower. Wondrous Maneuver Items These items work like the Crown of White Ravens (Tome of Battle pg. 149), except they apply to pilot schools and demand energy as other pilot schools to use. Ace Pilot Helmet Head slot. A helmet befitting a highly skilled, professional pilot. Burning Justice Cape Shoulders slot. A flowing cape with a symbol of justice on the back. Internet Explorer Hand Computer Hands slot. A computer built into your gloves. Into the Danger Zone Boots Feet slot. Shining boots that seem to glow with your determination. Gun Maniac Sight Face slot. A targeting device fastened over one eye. Martial Machine Knuckledusters Ring slot. Brass knuckles for brutal strikes. Ships Full Of Hope Microphone Neck slot. A microphone to broadcast inspiring speeches to your allies. Terror Tactics Emblem Body slot. A terrifying sigil worn over your uniform. Other Wake Board Works like riding a Shield, including needing at least 4 ranks in Ride/Balance. Speed is in feet instead of mu, unless the surfer jumps out from a flying mecha, in which case they can use the extra inertia to make their wake board speed works in mu for 1 minute. Price is 100*(tier equivalent)^2, double for Wall Equivalent, triple for Guardian equivalent. Weight 2lb for for basic, 4lb for Wall, 8lb for Guardian. Category:Oslecamo